Amy's wedding dress
by You're an Asteroid
Summary: This story is based on Season 11 episode 22- The Monetary Insufficiency. What happens when Sheldon finds out that Penny and Bernadette don't like Amy's wedding dress. How will he react? I DON"T OWN THE BIG BANG THEORY!


**I don't own the big bang theory**

"Wow! You look beautiful", Sheldon looking at his bride-to-be. She looks stunning in that dress, absolutely beautiful, Sheldon thought.

"Really? 'Cause I was gonna return it", Amy said sadly.

"Why would you return it?", he shut the door. "You look like a pile of swans"

"I'm so glad you like it", Amy said almost tearing up. "Because it's gonna be my wedding dress", Amy couldn't stop smiling.

Sheldon walked up to her. "I can't wait to marry you", as he said that, he kissed her cheek. Man, she's absolutely beautiful.

He smells weird. "Why do you smell like smoke?", Amy said confused.

"I was in Vegas."

"Vegas," Amy still confused. "I'm sorry. Las Vegas", Sheldon still smiling.

"We'll talk about this later. Okay?", Amy kissing his cheek.

"Alright", Sheldon agreed. "Why don't I go get cleaned up and you take off that dress and I'll take you out to eat?", Sheldon said walking Amy to their bedroom. Amy smiled.

Having Sheldon take off her wedding dress feels weird because this was supposed to happened on their wedding night, Amy thought but didn't say anything. Sheldon removed the dress and kissed her shoulder before going to the shower.

Once he got cleaned and dressed. He found Amy in her purple cardigan and a blue jean skirt. She looks lovely, Sheldon thought as he walked in living room.

"You look lovely", Sheldon said.

"Thank you. You look handsome", Amy walked up to Sheldon.

"Amy, before we go. I have a question?", Sheldon curious.

"Okay."

"You said you was gonna return your dress. Why?",Sheldon said with a serious look.

"Um.. well.. Penny and Bernadette said they didn't like it and it made me feel bad. But it doesn't matter now, because you love it and that's all that matters", Amy scared of Sheldon's reaction.

"What the? That's it",Sheldon opened to the door and ran to 4A.

"Sheldon wait. It's not a big deal", Amy grabbed Sheldon's hand.

"No Amy. It is a big deal.. Just because they are both blonde, they always make you feel ugly. I'm tired of it", Amy finally let go of his hand and he ran into 4A.

Sheldon was so mad. He needed to talk to Penny and Bernadette. "You!'', Sheldon shouted as he saw Penny sitting on the couch.

"Hi Shel-", Penny was interrupted.

"Save it", Sheldon said angrily.

What's his deal? Penny thought.

"You listen to me and you listen good. You and your little pal Bernadette always break Amy down and I'm tired of it. Just because she's not blonde or skinny, you two always treat her like she's a ugly troll", Sheldon shouted.

"Sheldon, what are you talking abou-"

"Let me speak", Sheldon interrupting Penny again.

"Buddy. Maybe you need to calm down", Leonard standing up for his wife.

"Sit and shut up", Sheldon demanded. Leonard finally sat down and gave Sheldon his full attention.

"Now Penny. I've been your joke for years and let it slide. Now you're doing it to Amy and I won't have that. You think just because she's not blonde or skinny like you and Bernadette, that you make her feel so ugly and I won't appreciate that behavior towards her. Do you understand me? I think Amy is absolutely beautiful and you treat her like she's ugly, trying to change her and trying to make her feel bad about herself because she ain't like those sluts you used to hang around in high school. I seen Amy in her wedding dress and she was absolutely stunning, it took me by surprise because it took me years, years to really know how important she is to me. I should have told she was beautiful in that coffee shop a long time ago but I was stupid. This type of shit is called bullying and I won't put up with it", Sheldon shouted looking at Penny, then looking at Amy, she looks like she is about to cry.

"How can you stand there and call me a bully? I only want the best for Amy because her so-called boyfriend never noticed her till now. How fair is that, Sheldon? Huh? You have ignored her over the years because you were worried about yourself. It took you years to propose because Ramona kissed you and you finding figured out your true feelings for Amy. How is that fair to Amy? You kissing another woman", Penny standing her ground.

"Don't you dare? Why would you say that? That when Ramona kissed me, that I finally figured out my feelings for Amy? Are you fucking kidding me? I know! I know, that I'm such a mess and screw up but I have always loved Amy since the moment she walked into that coffee shop, the feeling has never went away and to this day, it's still there. It's only stronger. I have been honest, loyal to Amy, I have never cheated on her. To me, Amy is the best thing to ever happened to me. How dare you?", Sheldon walking up to Penny.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon. I'm just pissed because you called me a bully", Penny said crying.

'Save it! You ain't invited to the wedding. Leonard can come but you and Bernadette are not invited", Sheldon shouted.

"Sheldon!", Amy said.

"What do you mean I ain't invited? I'm the maid of honor"

"Well not anymore", Sheldon standing her ground.

"Amy, is he being serious? This is your wedding too", Amy stayed quiet. Penny looked around and looked embarrassed, she ran to her room.

"Penny", Amy running after her.

"Sheldon. You are unbelievable", Leonard yelling.

"Oh.. me being unbelievable.. Your wife make My Amy feel like a ugly troll and your calling me unbelievable?", Sheldon walking up to Leonard.

"Sheldon. This is between Amy and Penny. This has nothing to do with you"

"Oh. This has a lot to do with me. Amy is my bribe-to-be and she's hurt"

"Whatever Sheldon. It's time to grow the hell up and think about Amy but instead you're thinking about yourself. Now if you'll excuse me,I'm gonna go and check on Amy and my wife", Leonard said angrily leaving Sheldon alone.

Oh no. What did I do? Sheldon thought as he sat on the couch.

"Penny, please open this door. I know Sheldon didn't mean it", Amy knocked on the Leonard and Penny's door. She felt guilty telling Sheldon about the wedding dress. This was her fault and she has to fix this, Amy thought.

"Amy. I just wanna be alone right now, leave me alone", Penny cried.

"Oh no. Bestie, please don't cry. I love you, please let me in", Amy tearing up.

Penny finally unlocked the door and Amy pulled Penny in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Amy. I didn't mean to make you feel so ugly. I didn't mean it", Penny cried on Amy's shoulder.

"I know. I know, it's okay. Please don't cry", Amy with tears in her eyes.

"I can't. Sheldon is right, I am a bully. I don't deserve you as a friend", Penny still crying.

Amy finally pulled apart from the hug and looked at a crying Penny. "You listen to me.. You are my bestie and you have been the best best friend that I have ever had. Don't say that", Amy said calmly.

"I'm so sorry", Penny pulled Amy into another hug.

"I know."

Leonard looked at their beautiful scene. Penny and Amy have been friends for many years, they have been through so much. Amy has been there for Penny and he was so grateful for Amy.

"Hey you two okay?", Leonard walking up to them.

"Yes", both replied.

"Good. I was getting worried", Leonard hugging both of them.

"Penny, also you are invited to the wedding. Sheldon was just overreacting and I'm sorry. Also you are still my maid of honor?", Amy said.

"Yes, yes I am. I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world", Penny smiling.

"Come on you two. Let's go back in there", Leonard said.

Penny and Amy both nodded.

Amy walked into the living room and saw Sheldon sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. She knows he regrets everything. It's time for her to fix it.

Sheldon looked up and saw Leonard, Amy and Penny walking in the living room. "Penny, I'm sorry. I was only trying to defend Amy because I love her", Sheldon said.

"I know, Sheldon. And I'm sorry too, for everything, for making Amy feel like that. I didn't mean too", Penny said.

"It's okay", Sheldon and Amy both replied.

"So we good here?", Leonard hoping this would be over because he wanted to get back to his movie.

"Yes"

Yes, of course"

Yes it is"

"Good", Leonard replied.

"Penny, you are still invited to the wedding", Sheldon smiled.

"Thank you, Sheldon"

"Well. Me and Amy have a dinner to get too, we'll talk to you all tomorrow. I'm sorry for everything", Sheldon grabbing Amy's hand.

"It's okay"

"It's okay, Buddy", Leonard smiled.

As the couple walked out the door. Penny looked the the couple with her own eyes. Wow! He really does love her. I'm so happy for them both, Penny thought to herself before sitting back down to watch the movie.

 **Make sure to review!**


End file.
